dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Guides/Advanced World
Here I will show you how to make the best and most advanced base/world, for experienced players only. Take a look at my other guide, Guide/Renewable Farming for ways to make efficiant farms in detail for things this guide doesn't cover. Location, Location, Location. Before you improve your base, you need to have one.But where should you build it? You COULD just build anywhere, but the best bases are located in specific locations. The best place to build your base would be somewhere that has resources that cannot be moved to your base, like rabbit holes or Boons. However people who want to just survive easily may just build where there is, for example, a beefalo herd or a lot of berry bushes. Now I will list some places you should build your base and the benefits of doing so. Keep in mind that some of the places could be spawn near each other in world generation, which are the best spots for main bases. Rabbit Holes Rabbit holes are very common in savanna biomes, while uncommonly found in others. They are unable to be moved and provide rabbits. It is always good to be near the rabbit holes for the morsels and nightmare fuel/beard hair (while partially insane) they provide. Tallbird nests You may find tallbird nests in rocky biomes. It is best to be near, but not too close because the tallbirds can be a trouble if you build you base right on top of one. The tallbirds can be killed to receive meat and will respawn eventually. The eggs can be harvested to provide a good boost to hunger or be hatched to provide a smallbird follower. Merm Houses Building your base near merm houses can reward you with fish and froglegs if you build a good farm. Pig King. The Pig King is found in a pig village, but don't build too close because on full moons pigs turn into werewolves Teleportato and Maxwell's Door Both of these are usually one time uses.. Walrus Camp Building your base near one of these will provide you with combat with Mac'Tusk and son hunting party. Be warned, the party wanders away from the camp and can wander into your base. Utilities Now we will start building the base. Before now, you probably built and improved your own base. At the center of the base is the fire pit. Now you surround the fire pit with science/regularly used structures. A list of things that should surround the fire pit: Shadow Manipulater, Winterometer, tent, bird cage, and a lightning rod. Note that if placed too close to the fire, Winterometers will give a higher reading due to heat from the fire.You should spread lightning rods around your base to prevent fires, but having one near the center will help Next we have the other buildings. These are the other things that you would have in your base that are not farms. Things like a few crockpots and drying racks. Roads and Flooring Roads are very useful in going place to place. Build them across your base and to other things, like to nearby resources, to your farms, and whatnot. You can also place items along the edges of the road, like rocks or flint, so you know were the road is at when it snows. Flooring is more of a visual thing to add to your basae than anything helpful. Place checkered or carpeting flooring in your central base to make it feel more homey. Farms Directly surrounding your base should be farms. Orderly planting your farms in rows will allow you to plant more without wasting any room, as well as lightning rods to prevent random fires. Having rows of Advanced Farms is good to have due to the amounts of good food they provide. Have about ten. Grass and Saplings provide common but essential resources. Have about 20 tufts. When building your berry farm, be sure to place tooth traps along in it to kill any gobblers wanting your harvest. You can make a trap by placing a berry down with tooth traps around it. Spiky bushes is not a very good plant to farm as for you get damaged upon harvesting, Player-Created Areas On your quest for the most advanced base possible, you're going to have to build things outside of your base as well. These are things that is too large to fit in your central base, but things that will help you receive items you otherwise would have to travel for. Pig Village If you decided to build your base near a Pig King, you have a large head start on this. Pigs are useful to have because you can kill them for meat and pigskin or befriend them to help you in combat, very useful late-game when the hound attacks become troublesome. To build a pig village you have to get pigskin, wood, and rocks. The latter two are simple to get. For the pigskin, there are two ways to get some: Killing Pigmen or destroying Pig Houses with a hammer. Destroying a pig village and killing the inhaitants should provide you with much of the supplies to start your own pig village. After beginning your pig village, you can farm it for more pigskin to gown the village. Just keep growing the village until you think you have a good number of pig houses.BUT always remember to sleep/hide on full moons in that the pigs will turn into werewolves. Bunny Village Much like the pig village, but not as reliable. The Bunnymen are like nighttime pigmen, but a different fighting style and attack you if you have meat on you. Creating one is good for bunnypuffs, meat, carrots (For those of you who prefer combat over farming), and beardhair. Making a bunny village is much like making a pig village, as they behave nearly the same. It is adviced to keep a pig and bunny village away from each other because it is said that they may become hostile to each other in a future update. Beefalo Pen A beefalo pen will provide you with meats, beefalo horns, beefalo fur, and fertilizer. To make a beefalo pen, you first need to replace a large area of the terrain's turf into savanna turf, this will prevent the beefalo from wanting to wander off. Then you need to wall the area off, but leaving a large entrance hole. You need to have a relatively large area of savanna else the beefalo will continually walk into the walls and slowly move them. There are two ways to get beefalo. The first of which is to kill beefalo until you get a beefalo horn. When used, nearby beefalo will follow you for the rest of the day, up to five beefalo can be lead at a time. Lead them into your pen and wall the entrance off, leaving just enough room to let you come and go as you want. The second is to chase baby beefalo away from the herd and into your pen then seal it off. Regardless of which way you choose to get beefalo, they will grow and multiply. This is a long process as for you have to wait for breeding season, and even then it is just a chance for it to make a baby, then that baby has to grow (A very lengthy process) before it can breed. Spider Dens Although spiders are seen as a threat and is most of the time removed, they do provide very helpful resources. Silk, Spider Glands, and Monster Meat can all come in handy. This, like the above, should be placed near (but not close) to your central base. First, you must find and kill a tier three spider den or kill a spider queen for spider eggs, then plant them in a cleared area. You can kill the spiders that spawn from the spider then and destroy it when it reaches tier three for a boost of silk and eggs to replace it. (If you kill a teir one or two den, it will yield no eggs) Be sure to kill the nest before it is 35 days old or it will turn into a spider queen in time. That is unless you want to spawn a spider queen. Touch Stones Even after you build a meat effigy, touch stones are an essential back up plan for when you die. Be sure to build a minibase with a firepit, food, and supplies in case you die in winter or your main base gets overrun by mobs. Connecting touch stones to your main base with roads will help you getback home in a hurry. Cave Base If you enjoy spending a lot of time in caves, a small base at the exit of the cave complete with walls and other essentials will prevent mobs from getting to you as soon as you drop down from above. It is ill advised to build your main base in a cave because plants can only grow if fertilized due to the lack of daylight (caves are forever night), the pigs in built pig houses will never come out, and overall the environment is much more dangerous.